Jake Carter
Physical Description Jake stands at a staggering 6'4 but is well built. His hair is long and dark, his fringe completely covers his left eye. Jake has long legs and relatively long arms, his torso is also exactly half the size of his legs. Jake is usually found in raggy worn jeans, a hoodie and adidas trainers. He never takes off his leather Citron watch, if you did the inside would be dusty as the only polishing it ever gets is on the outside. Background Jakes mum died when he was 11 because his dad suffocated her. The reason Jakes dad killed her was probably becuase she had a 1 million pound life policy that meant in the event of her death Jakes dad would get 1 million pounds. This 1 million pounds was desperatly needed for Mr Carter as he recently found a slight addiction to drugs. This 1 million pounds would have probably been used to fuel this drug habit. Mr Carter was sent to court and was found guilty with the judge giving him a life sentance with a minimum of 23 years. When Jake found out that his parents were gone, he swore to never set foot in his home city, Derby, ever again. And that people knew him as Carter instead of Jake. As Jakes grandparents were all ill due to the affects of depression, cancer and other illnesses. They were unfit to look after a child, so Jake was sent to an orphanage. His roomate, Dave Yognaught, was on a recruitment mission and thought that Jake was a perfect fit for CHERUB as Jake was an excellent fighter and new a computer back to front. Jake finished basic training first time round with flying colours. With him and his partner, Jim, finished the survival test first. And Jake was also one of the first in CHERUB to shout out load "These Jellyfishes are fake" during the mock kidnap at the end. Carter was given his navy shirt at age 13 when he made friends with a terrorists child, snuck around his house and found several terrorist plans to destroy big ben and the london eye. He contacted CHERUB who then contacted the police who then arrested the terrorist. Jake was banned of doing missions for two years when CHERUB found alchohol in his room. He explained that he never drank alchohol before and someone put the beer there. Jake was telling the truth and Dave Yognaught had actually put it there. The reason behind this is unknown. Personality Jake is an extremely talented cricketer, bowling slow right arm orthodox (off break). He is relatively decent with the bat and can hit 6's or 4's if he wants to. Carter has a phobia of the Danish flag as he went to Denmark when he was 5 and went to a toy shop. In the toy shop was a scary doll with the danish flag painted on its face. Every time he sees the flag he can picture the doll and it scares the crap out of him. No one knows why Carter is so tall, as his parents were not tall and neither were his grand parents. His mum being 5'4 and his dad being 5'8. Jake is also known around campus as "The Cat" due to his ability to sleep just about anywere. Ironically, he is allergic to cats... Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Navy Shirts